


The Gem Experiments

by ninaxdondai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Experiments, Facility, Gems, Gen, area51, gem-hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaxdondai/pseuds/ninaxdondai
Summary: In the middle of a desert stands a facility. A big grey box without windows if you may. Children are warned for this place, adults don’t even consider visiting it. The ones that did, are talking to Lucifer right now. In this facility, experiments are done. Human children get gemstones implanted in their bodies. The children in this facility have been stolen from their parents, most right after birth. Most children don’t even know what the outside world looks like. Surrounded by other gem-hybrids, this seems normal to them. Living in the facility, special powers, no freedom, this is life to them. Until a few gem-hybrids get send out to adoptive families, so the facility can see how they react to being along normal humans. But when the gem-hybrids get taken back after a while, all they want is to go out there again…..
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone! Welcome to my very first fanfic/au! I have written books before, but decided to step out of my comfort zone and try writing an au. I'm working on the first chapter in Word right now, but I've decided to do character descriptions first, so enjoy!

**Steven Universe  
Gem:** Pink Diamond  
 **Age:** 15  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Appearance:** Brown hair, gem on/in his navel  
 **Powers:** Bubble, pink outburst, hexagon wall, floating, shield, healing, shape shifting  
 **Extra:** First one to get a gem implanted. He has been living in the facility since he was a baby.  
 **Personality:** Despite the circumstances, Steven is the sunshine in the facility. He tries to make the best out of everything that’s happening and always tries to stay positive. He never complains or talks back to any of the guards. He gets along with most of the others in the facility, also caused by the fact that he can feel really strong how someone feels due to the power of his gem, the Pink Diamond. That way he easily sympathizes with the others.

**Laurence Lafayette  
Gem:** Lapis  
 **Age:** 16  
 **Sex:** Female  
 **Appearance:** Dark blue hair, gem on her shoulder  
 **Powers:** Hydro kinesis, water wings, memory projection, shape shifting  
 **Extra:** Got kidnapped at the age of 8, causing her to be quiet, shy and traumatized, probably depressed.  
 **Personality:** Traumatized by everything that has happened, Laurence doesn’t care about anything or anyone anymore, and lets it all just happen. The only ones Laurence talks to are Steven, Sophie, James and Robin. It drives the guards and experimenters crazy that she doesn’t react to anything during the tests, which causes them to punish Laurence.

**James Jonas  
Gem:** Jasper  
 **Age:** 17  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Appearance:** White/greyish/slightly yellowish hair, gem on navel  
 **Powers:** Comet charger, spin dash, shape shifting  
 **Extra:** Has been in the facility since he was 3, and barely remembers anything from before.  
 **Personality:** James is the energy bomb they weren’t expecting. He easily gets in fights with both the guards and the other hybrids, testing his strength and abilities. He never shows any signs of fear, and always acts though. No one has ever seen James scared of something. He doesn’t have a thing such as ‘fight or flight response’, he immediately fights. As others try to avoid conflict, James is drawn to it like a magnet. There’s a big possibility he has ADHD, which causes him to be rude and insensible from time to time, resulting in either punishment from the guards or hurting the other hybrids.

**Robin Roots  
Gem:** Ruby  
 **Age:** 14  
 **Sex:** Non-binairy  
 **Appearance:** Brown/reddish hair, gem on inside of their right hand  
 **Powers:** Thermokinesis, shape shifting  
 **Extra:** Has the biggest crush on Sophie, but isn't allowed to express this to her, so they have to act normal  
 **Personality:** Like James Robin is a real energy bomb. Since they’re still quite young, the facility doesn’t know if this will stay because of the Ruby, or will dissapear as they get older. Robin loves to play with everyone, and always tries to befriend the guards. They get along really well with Steven, and usually causes chaos with James. Even though their energy level is really high and they never get tired, Robin is really sweet. They also have a big crush on Sophie, but since love is strictly forbidden in the facility, there’s no way for them to express their love to Sophie, nor do they know if Sophie likes them back.

**Sophie Sunday  
Gem:** Sapphire  
 **Age:** 15  
 **Sex:** Female  
 **Appearance:** Light blue hair, gem on inside of left hand  
 **Powers:** Future vision, cryokinesis, levitation, enhanced speed, shape shifting  
 **Extra:** Uses both her future vision and enhanced speed in her advance, for example to do something that isn’t allowed.  
 **Personality:** Sophie herself is really calm, cool and sweet, but when she gets around Robin she gets really nervous, but manages to mask this. She has a big crush on Robin, but since love is strictly forbidden in the facility, she can’t express her love to them. Since Sophie has future vision and enhanced speed, she’s under more control than the others. The guards usually have their hands full on her when she’s not in her room, because the second they walk away she quickly runs back to her room.

There are also some props/things that might be handy to explain, otherwise you might be very confused:

**The facility:** Somewhere, in the middle of the desert, stands a building. It’s boring, grey and square. No one dares to get near it, children are being warned to never try and look for it, and the ones that tried aren’t able to tell their story anymore. In this facility, experiments are done. Gems get implanted in human children’s bodies, to evaluate how they react. The plan is to create pure gems, with bodies made of light, and powers too strong for people to even face. They needed test objects, so the facility stole children. Usually from the hospital, right after they were born, but some were taken on a later stage of their lives.

**Gem collar:** All hybrids in the facility wear a gem collar. The collars used to be for the corrupted gems, to control and manipulate them. But when less and less hybrids became corrupted, they made a milder version of the collar for the other hybrids to wear. This way the facility knows where they are at all times, and can even punish them through these. The corrupted gem collars could be used to take over the mind and body of a corrupted gem, making them do whatever you want. That function was taken out of the milder version. If a hybrid doesn’t behave, the guards press a button and the hybrids gets a electric shock, leaving them calm and in shock for a few hours.

**Microchip:** All hybrids have a microchip, so they can’t run away from the facility. Even when some hybrids get adopted, the facility keeps track to make sure they don’t run away from their ‘families’.

These are the main characters for now! In later chapters, there will be new characters introduced. Please keep in mind that real pure gems (as in the show), do not exist in this au. For example, Rose is a normal human being, like Greg. There will also be some graphic content, so be aware of this before you decide to read the entire au! Much love, Nina.


	2. Chapter One

A loud buzzer rings. 6 a.m., time to get up. Steven hears the guards walking through the hallway, on their way to get everyone out of their rooms. Steven shares his room with James, because he’s usually the only one that can reason with James. Steven and James barely have time to get dressed before one of the guards slams the door open.

“Hurry up you weirdo’s.” he says. Most hybrids are made fun of a lot, and are being called names a lot, so they’re used to it by now. Steven and James hurry to the cafeteria. Almost everyone is already sitting at their tables. Steven and James go sit with Robin and Sophie, the Ruby ad Sapphire hybrids.

“Ready for another day?” Robin sighs.

“I’m always ready. You wanna fight about it?” James says, while standing up so fast his chair falls back.

“James sit your ass down, not everything is about you.” Sophie whispers mad. In the corner of her eye she sees a guard with one of the remotes in his hand.

“Sit down before they zap you.” James rolls his eyes, picks up his chair and sits down.

“Hey, where’s Laurence?” Steven asks. The others shrug.

“I didn’t see her coming out of her room, maybe she’s still in there?” Robin suggests. At that moment, Laurence walks in quietly, followed by two guards. The entire cafeteria goes quiet while they all stare at her. Laurence silently walks towards Steven, James, Robin and Sophie, not looking at anyone. She sits down next to Sophie, who looks at her with a worried face.

“Don’t try hiding in your room again, next time there will be consequences.” One of the guards says angry. Steven sees him pressing a button on the remote, Laurence remote. Her skin pulls a bit, but Laurence doesn’t show anything. The guards walk away, releasing the button.

“Are you okay?” Steven asks concerned. Laurence shrugs.

“How okay can I be after being zapped in my room for hiding and here after I sat down.” No one knows what to say, so there is an uncomfortable silence. The rest of the dining room is chatting again, not paying attention to Laurence anymore. Suddenly something accidentally hits James on the back of his head, causes him to fly up from his chair again.

“Dear Lord, here we go again.” Sophie sighs, shaking her head.

“Who did that?!” James yells angry.

“James, sit down, it was an accident.” Steven says, trying to calm James down. Another hybrid looks at James frightened.

“It was you, wasn’t it.” James growls. He grabs a fork from the table and throws it without hesitation. The hybrid ducks, and the fork flies into the eye of one of the guards.

“James! You dumbass, you’re in much more trouble now than you’ve ever been!” Robin says shocked. Two guards walk towards James, grab him by his arms and drag him out of the cafeteria.

“No wait, it was an accident!” Steven yells, and tries to follow James out of the cafeteria. Then, strong electric currents run through his body, making Steven freeze on place.

“Do not get up before you get permission to!” One of the guards yells. The guard releases the button and Steven quietly walks back to his table.

All the hybrids just got back to their rooms, when the first ones are picked up for the experiments. Steven still hasn’t heard anything from James. The door of the room slams open.

“Time for experiments freak.” The guard says. Steven gets up, not saying a word.

“Hurry up a bit you dysfunctional human.” The guard growls, pushing Steven in the back. Even though he’s been made fun of so many times by the guards, it still hurts. In the testing area, Steven gets put down in front of a screen.

The screen turns on, showing an operation table with a child on it. The child screams and cries, begging to leave. It hurts Stevens heart, and he tries to not let his powers get the better of him.

Suddenly the child gets injected by something, which makes him pass out. Someone appears on screen, a doctor Steven assumes. The doctor cuts out a hole in the child’s body, and takes a gemstone from the tray next to him. Steven recognized a Jade.

Does this mean there will be a new hybrid among us? Steven asks himself. The doctor puts the Jade in, stitches it and soon after the child wakes up. Steven sees an empty look in the child’s eyes, and it almost looks like the body is possessed.

Suddenly everything goes really fast. The child’s body starts trembling, and growing disformed limbs. The child screams, a horrific, cold, spine-shivering scream.

“Make it stop!” Steven yells with tears in his eyes, bubbling himself automatically and his skin turning pink. As soon as the child really wakes up, Steven feels the fear and pain, the child crying for help hurts his heart.

“I said, STOP IT!” Steven screams, activating a pink outburst. The screen breaks, as does the rest of the glass in the room. Even the walls have cracks in it. Steven immediately gets zapped, causing his muscles to tense and making the pink outburst and his bubble disappear.

Tears streaming down his face, Steven drops on his knees.

“Please….. No more…..” He quietly whispers. A guard walks in, takes him back to his room and locks the door.

As soon as the guard leaves, Steven turns to his pillow and silently sobs.

Even though he tries not to show it, James feels pretty scared right now. He’s alone in a room he has never seen before.

“You have made a great mistake.” A voice suddenly says through speakers.

“Do this again, and we won’t hesitate to take drastic matters.”

“I’m sorry sir.” James says quietly. “After your experiments, you’ll stay in your room. You’ll only get out at lunch and diner time. I will not hear or see another bad thing from you, or it’ll have great consequences.” James nods, looking at the floor.

A guard comes to pick him up and take him to his room. When he enters the room, he sees Steven sobbing into his pillow.

“Are you okay?” James asks. Steven shakes his head.

“It was horrible. An innocent child, going…… corrupted. Losing himself to a gem, too powerful for him. I never wanna see anything like that again.” Steven whispers.

“That sounds awful. I dread the tests now more than normal.” James says, feeling a shiver go down his spine.

“Let’s change the subject. Where were you?” Steven asks.

“Some guy talked to me through speakers about if I do something like that again, it’ll have great consequences. But I don’t care, I do whatever I want.” James says though.

“James, you know I can see through your act. I know it scared you, because no one knows what’ll happen if you do something like that again.” Steven says.

“Maybe. But we’ll see.” James says with a naughty look in his eyes. Steven shakes his head and grabs a book with a sigh.

A/N Hi everyone! So here's the first chapter of The Gem Experiments! Tbh I'm kinda nervous to upload this, so please lmk what you think about it. Much love, Nina <3

(Update: my dumbass called a cafeteria a dining room so im changing that lmfao. There'll prolly be a new chapter later tonight tho!)


	3. Chapter Two

When the buzzer rings for lunch, Sophie and Robin are the first ones to arrive at their table.

“How were your tests?” Robin asks. Sophie shrugs.

“Same as usual, they show me shit that makes me either freak out or mad, which causes me to lower the temperature in the room and making ice appear. Aka exactly what they want.” She says.

“Yours?”

“They showed me shit they know I will react strongly to, so things that make me mad or irritated. At the end, the room was literally on fire.” Robin says.

Laurence walks into the cafeteria and sits next to Sophie again.

“Didn’t Steven and James walk with you?” Sophie asks. Laurence shakes her head.

“I’m not their babysitter. And honestly, I don’t care where they are. James probably did something stupid again and Steven is saving his ass.” Laurence hasn't even finished her sentence when Steven and James walk in.

“Hello children.” James says with his standard grin. Steven quietly sits down, keeping his eyes focused on the table.

“How were your tests?” asks Robin while looking at James, Laurence and Steven. Laurence shrugs.

“They try to hurt me so I show my powers, but it doesn’t do anything. They show videos others would be screaming about, but I’ve had enough with their stupid games. We’re still humans for fucks sake, it’s time they start treating us like one.” The others look at her confused.

“Humans? What are that? Some special type of gem?” Robin asks. Laurence stays quiet. She was told never to tell the others about the humans, before they try escaping.

“Never mind, forget about what I said.” She mumbles, feeling the electrics go through her body. The others look at her for a second, but then start chatting again.

When everybody walks back to their rooms, Laurence gets pulled aside by one of the guards.

“Someone wants to have a little chat with you, depressed weirdo.” The guards says.

“When don’t they. There hasn’t been a single day where I’ve done something right.” Laurence says quietly.

She gets put in an empty room. Laurence has been here before, so she knows exactly what is going to happen.

“Laurence, Laurence, Laurence. Why can’t you just be happy and work along like the others? It’ll be much easier for us, and much nicer for you.” A male voice says through the speakers.

“Because I don’t want to. I know that there’s a world of normal human beings out there, such as my family. I miss them every day and you know that.” Laurence growls.

“Well, well, is that some attitude I see? I’d rather have this than the sad and depressed you.” The voice says.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have abducted me in the first place, or at least not at the age of fucking eight!” Laurence yells, flying up from her chair. She feels her powers wanting to take this over, but doesn’t let them. She knows exactly what they are trying to do.

“Anyways, keeping me here is a waste of your time. I’ll never work along and those dumb collars don’t work for me anymore.”

“Lucky us then, because we have made the next step into our plan. I have something big planned for you and your little friends. Be prepared Laurence.” Is the last thing the voice says.

A guard walks in and takes Laurence back to her room. Something big? What was he talking about? Laurence asks herself.

Luckily she has a private room, because she absolutely did not want to speak to anyone, and now she can think and talk about this without anyone hearing it.

Laurence grabs a notebook from behind one of the big stones in the wall, which has come loose. In that notebook she writes everything new or unusual down that happens in the facility.

After going through it a couple of times, Laurence still hasn’t found a thing. Suddenly there’s a knock on the door.

“Hey, Laurence? Are you there?” she hears Steven asking from the other side of the door. Laurence quickly hides the notebook again and opens the door.

“What.” She says in an annoyed voice.

“What are those ‘humans’ you talked about?” Steven asks.

“Shhh, don’t be so loud! Go sit on that chair or something.” Laurence says, pulling Steven into the room and locking the door.

“I’m not allowed to tell anyone. If they find out you know, you’re probably in more trouble than me. So keep your mouth shut and don’t talk about it.” Steven looks at Laurence confused.

“Talk about what?”

“The humans smart ass. The facility doesn’t want any of you to know, so you won’t escape.” Laurence says.

“Wait, escape? Is there something outside this facility?” Steven asks, even more confused now. Laurence facepalms herself.

“Shit, just shut the fuck up and don’t talk about it. Don’t tell any of the others. I’m okay with me getting punished, but I won’t let you all get punished for something I did.” Laurence says, pushing Steven out of the room. Before Steven can say anything, Laurence locks the door again.

Sophie and Robin are playing a card game together. If the facility, and Robin and Sophie themselves, knew about their crushes on each other, they would never be allowed to even be in the same room together. Sophie feels nervous, but manages to keep it under control. Robin on the other hand has a harder time with that.

“Robin, your cards are on fire.” Sophie says, wiping the bit of ice from her cards.

“I can’t do this anymore. Sophie, I have to tell you something.” Robin says, jumping up from their chair.

“I love you. Not as just friends, but more than that. We grew up together, but I’ve only noticed it for the last few years. I tried to hide it, because they will literally torture us if they found out there is love, but I can’t do this anymore.” Robin says. “Not like this.” Prepared for the worst, Robin closes their eyes. Suddenly they feel arms around them.

“I love you too.” Sophie says softly. A sparkly feeling goes through both of them, like their loves becomes…… one. It’s only for a fraction of a second, and it’s over. Confused they look at each other.

“What…. What was that?” Robin asks.

“No idea, but I’m pretty sure it’s not allowed.” Sophie says, helping Robin get up.

“We can’t let anyone find out about this. About us.” She says.

“Not even Laurence, James and Steven?” Robin asks with a bit of doubt.

“James will snitch us without noticing, Laurence will probably do it on purpose, and I trust Steven a little. If he finds out, it’s okay, but we can’t go around telling people about this, okay?” Sophie explains, holding Robins hands. Robin sighs.

“Okay then.” They say, and they give Sophie a kiss on the cheek. Like nothing happened, they get back to their card game.

As usual, James is testing his abilities by himself. Rolling through tables and chairs, he causes a shitload of damage. Suddenly, the door slams open. James looks surprised at the guard. Normally he would have some free time right now.

“To the cafeteria.” Is all the guard says. James walks to the cafeteria with he guard, wondering what’s going on. When he arrives at the cafeteria, he sees Steven, Laurence, Robin and Sophie.

“Guys, what’s going on?” James whispers. The others shrug.

“No idea. We got no explanation.” Steven whispers back. Laurence stares quietly to the wall.

“Welcome children. Now that we’ve succeeded to create more uncorrupted gem-hybrids than we used to, we will go a step further into our plan.”


	4. Chapter Three

“Welcome children. Since we’ve succeeded to create more perfect gem-hybrids than we used to, we will go a step further in our plan.” The man says through the speakers. Everyone looks at each other confused.

“You will get adopted by families. Human families. You will live outside the facility for a while, to check how you and your gems react to the human world.” The man continues. Suddenly it clicks for Laurence.

“This is what you meant! This is way too dangerous! These kids don’t know what life outside the facility is like, this plan is made to be doomed!” She says angrily.

“Laurence, sweetie, that’s why you’re coming with them. You will go to a small town named Beach City. You will live in separate families, and are not allowed to tell anyone about who you really are. You don’t have powers, you didn’t grow up in a facility and you are just like other kids.” Sophie and Robin look at each other. This means they won’t be able to be with each other.

“I won’t do it. I’m not gonna work with you, if the world finds out about this us there will be much bigger consequences than just people that fear us.” Laurence says. Steven and James look at her confused. It hasn’t really hit them yet.

“You won’t have a choice. None of you have. There’s no ‘I want this’. Laurence already knew this, but none of this is legal, nor normal. We’ve already picked out families for each of you. You won’t communicate with each other, unless we tell you to.” The man says scarily calm.

“So this means there is a life outside of the facility. Laurence…. You…. You knew about all this. Why didn’t you tell us?!” Steven says mad, activating a pink outburst. The guard presses the button from the collar, but Stevens powers are stronger than the electric. He starts to float from anger.

“Why do you think smartass. They wouldn’t allow me. They would’ve literally killed me if I told any of you.” Laurence says.

“You don’t even like it here, why would you care what they do to you? You’d rather die than work for them!” Steven yells. A pink shockwave goes through the cafeteria. Most of the guards get slammed into the wall, so hard it leaves a print. Laurence makes a water border around James, Sophie, Robin and herself. This is the first time she’s used her powers.

“Steven, you need to back off. That’s none of your business, so leave it.” Laurence whispers mad. It’s hard, but somehow she manages to keep the border up. Stevens skin turns brighter pink than they’ve ever seen.

“You know EVERYTHING about us, and we don’t know shit about you. Maybe it’s time we do get into your business.” Steven says with an angry smile. He starts hitting the border with pink hexagons. Laurence barely has the power to hold up the border. Sophie quickly freezes it. Completely exhausted, Laurence let’s go and drops to her knees.

“Somewhere he’s right, but this is not gonna do anything. This ice is strong, but it’s not gonna hold for long. Steven has the most powerful gem among us, and he can shatter us without a doubt.” Sophie says. She turns to James and Robin.

“Robin, protect Laurence. James, you have to distract Steven from hitting the ice until I’ve managed a way to get close enough to him.” Ruby sits next to Lapis whilst James and Sophie sneak out of the ice fort.

“Ey Steven, over here!” James yells. Steven turns around and starts attacking James, but he rolls to the other side of the cafeteria. Sophie climbs on top of the ice fort and quickly plans her moves.

“James, this way!” She yells. James rolls to the other side of the ice fort, taking Steven with him. Before Steven can fly past her, Sophie makes an ice wall. Steven almost slams into it, but stops just in time.

“Steven, I get that you’re angry. We’ve lived in captivity our entire lives, and Laurence never told us about the freedom out there. It’s not fair that we grew up here, and not out there, like Laurence.” Sophie says softly. The rage in Stevens eyes slightly frightens her, but she doesn’t show it.

“Shouldn’t we help her?” Laurence asks, but Robin shakes their head.

“Sophie can do this. Plus, you never use your powers and you just exploited them, so the chances of you getting hurt are bigger than us being useful.” Robin says.

“You’re right, it’s not fair at all. And would you look at us now, still being hold captive in this fucking cube.” Steven says.

“Fighting Laurence won’t change that. Please, we need you out there, and so do we need Laurence. We won’t get our freedom back by killing guards.” Sophie says, and she gestures to all the motionless guards laying on the floor. Steven looks startled at the guards.

“Did…. Did I do that?” He asks, tears jumping into his eyes. The pink outburst slowly disappears.

“It’s okay. Somewhere they did deserve it for treating us the way they did.” Sophie says, and she smiles at Steven. Tears running down his cheeks, Steven goes back down with Sophie.

“I’m so sorry Laurence.” Steven whispers looking down. Laurence looks angrily at Steven and wants to lash out at him, but Sophie stops her.

“Leave it Laurence.” She says. Laurence sighs and rolls her eyes.

“Apology accepted.” She growls.

“But I won’t forget or forgive you for this. Now they know my powers, something they’ve wanted for so damn long.” Steven shamefully looks at the ground.

“If you are done playing, I’d like to continue.” The man says through the speakers. The voice sound a bit distorted because of the damage Steven has done, but it’s still understandable.

“Do we even have a choice?” Laurence growls softly.

“You have exactly twenty-four hours until you go to your adoptive families. Enjoy.”

**Took me longer than expected to write this, mostly because of school but also because my brain wants to do more than there are hours in a day lmfao. Anyways, here's chapter 3, see y'all later! ~ Nina**


	5. Chapter Four

The first hour has passed, and all they have done is try to process the information they just got.

“Why us.” James suddenly says. Laurence looks at him.

“What do you mean ‘why us’. We’re their little experiments. We’re nothing without them. We can’t make any choices in our lives, we never will. We never have. If it wouldn’t have been us, it would have been some of them.” She says, gesturing to the other hybrids sitting around. Since the cafeteria was destroyed, they’re eating dinner in the outside area.

“Laurence, don’t make this any harder than it already is. It’ll be okay, I’ve seen a bit of what lies ahead of us, and most of it is looking better than our lives here.” Sophie says calming. Laurence rolls her eyes and starts pricking in her food.

“We have around twenty-three hours left, what are we gonna do?” Robin asks, whilst trying to not glance at Sophie. Everyone shrugs. Steven looks around the tables.

“Do you think they know that we’re leaving? Shouldn’t we tell them?” Steven says with doubt.

“So I had to keep the outside world a secret for years, and you just wanna go around and tell everything about it? What do you expect to happen, that they’re gonna go with us? The facility will most likely remove your words from their memories, there’s no use to telling them. The facility will come up with a whack excuse on why we’re gone.” Laurence says capricious. James sighs and looks at Laurence.

“Can’t you just be positive, just this once? I know the situation we’re in is bad, but it’s not like being a bitch is gonna help.” He lashes out at Laurence. She looks at him angrily, but doesn’t say anything.

“I suggest we start packing our stuff, so we can’t forget anything.” Sophie says, and the others nod in agreement. They return their plates and walk back to their rooms guided by guards.

“See you in a few hours I guess.” Steven says. The others nod and walk to their rooms.

Twenty hours left. Everyone has gone to bed, but Steven can’t sleep. It’s all dawning on him just now. What do non-hybrids look like? What is it like to have no powers? Why can’t we show our powers? So many questions, but no answers. Without notices, Steven slowly falls asleep with all his thoughts.

Laurence sits on her bed with her face on her hands. There’s no way this plan will work without any of them showing their powers to one of their temporary parents. She starts pacing around the room.

“There has to be some way to keep them safe.” She mumbles to herself. She doesn’t show it, but over the years she has started to care a lot about the others. Whatever happens, she won’t allow them to get hurt because of her.

“Why can’t I think of anything!” Laurence yells angrily, slamming her fist into the wall. The loose stone falls on the floor and her secret notebook follows. Laurence picks it up and sits down on her bed.

“Please, anything would help.” She whispers with tears in her eyes.

When Robin wakes up, they see Sophie already sitting on her bed.

“So I wasn’t the only one with a bad night sleep.” Robin says, rubbing their eyes. Sophie shakes her head.

“I could barely sleep. What is going to happen to us? How long will we be gone? When will we see each other again?” she says worried. Robin stands up and walks over to Sophie. They pull her into a hug.

“It’ll be okay.” Robin says softly. A sparkly feeling goes through them both. Their minds and bodies start to form one, and when it’s over, a completely different person stands in the room.

“Who…. Who am I?” The person says, before splitting into Robin and Sophie again. They fall on the floor, and look at each other in confusion.

“What was that?” Robin asks dizzy.

“I think the better question is, who was that? I know it was us, but it also…. wasn’t? What is going on?” Sophie asks whilst carefully standing up. She sticks her hand out and helps Robin up.

“I think we just created a new person, if that’s even possible.” Robin says, looking at Sophie. They don’t have more time to talk, a guard slams on the door and yells at them.

“Don’t tell anyone about this until we know exactly what’s going on. Come on, let’s go to the others.” Sophie says, and Robin nods in agreement. Together with the others, they walk to the cafeteria.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Any minute now, they can get picked up to go to their temporary families. Robin keeps glancing nervously at Sophie. This is their last dinner here, at least for now.

“Anyone excited?” James asks, but everyone shakes their head. Everyone silently eats their dinner, until Steven starts to feel kinda funny.

“Anyone else getting…. sleepy?” he asks, and suddenly Laurence and Sophie drop unconscious on the table. Steven only has a second looks at them in shock, before also dropping unconscious.

**A/N a little shorter chapter this time, but i didnt know what else to write lmfao. i already wanted to end this chapter like 4 times, but it was too short, so i kept coming up with more. anyways, its getting real interesting now.... xx Nina**


End file.
